All Night Long
by SHSno8evil2
Summary: Zell wants one torrid night with Seifer, to indulge his secret fantasies. When the night is over, can Seifer convince him that there could be more between them?
1. Chapter One page one

Author's Note: Here it is again folks. This time i'm giving you the whole story.  
  
All Night Long  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Page One  
  
Zell Dincht rode the elevator up to the thirty-sixth   
  
floor of the Chicago high-rise where as of five o'clock   
  
that Friday evening he used to work. While today had   
  
been his last day on the job for Corgan Architectural   
  
Group, he still had unfinished business to resolve. If   
  
Seifer Almasy was game for the provocative seduction he   
  
had in mind, tonight they'd take a foray into the   
  
forbidden.  
  
Biting his lower lip, he absently slid a black silk   
  
scarf through his slender fingers, the texture cool,   
  
sleek, and highly seductive to his senses. Especially   
  
when he thought about what he planned to do with the   
  
scrap of material. Would Seifer find his erotic request   
  
equally as stimulating and agree to be his for one   
  
night only? Or would he refuse and send him on his way,   
  
leaving this deep, consuming craving he'd developed for   
  
him unfulfilled?  
  
There was no denying the chemistry and attraction   
  
between them that had grown stronger and hotter over the   
  
past few months. They'd indulged in a sexy but harmless   
  
office flirtation, but he'd been the one to turn down   
  
two separate invitations to join him for dinner in order   
  
to keep their relationship from developing into anything   
  
more serious.  
  
His career came first. Always had, always would. Which   
  
was why he'd accepted a very generous offer to head up   
  
the restoration division at another architectural firm.   
  
The new firm provided a better position, more money, and   
  
plenty of opportunity to advance within the company. At   
  
28 years of age, security and total independence were   
  
within his grasp.   
  
But before he immersed himself in his new job, he   
  
wanted an unforgettable night with the one man who   
  
attracted him like no other.  
  
The elevator came to a gliding stop, and with a soft   
  
"ping" the doors slid open into a luxurious reception   
  
area, quiet and empty now except for the soft glow of   
  
light illuminating the corridors leading to two separate   
  
wings of the firm. Taking off his shoes and leaving them   
  
by the bank of elevators to slip back on later, he   
  
headed left and silently made his way down the hall   
  
toward Seifer's office.   
  
At a quarter to eight, all the rooms were dark and   
  
empty, except for the one at the very end of the   
  
corridor. He'd been counting on his late-night work   
  
habits to act in his favor, and he'd been giddy with   
  
relief when he'd seen his Lexus in the parking   
  
structure below. One obstacle had been cleared, but   
  
another still remained.   
  
He stood in the doorway to his office, his heart   
  
beating hard and fast in his chest, the scarf clenched   
  
tight in his fist. He sat across the room on a stool in   
  
front of his drafting table, his concentration focused   
  
on the set of blueprints opened on the surface. Soft   
  
rock music played from the stereo he'd had installed,   
  
which would help to drown out any noise he might make   
  
as he approached him from behind.  
  
NEXT 


	2. Chapter One page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter One: Page Two  
  
He glided quietly across the room, admiring the great   
  
view he had of his strong, broad shoulders that tapered   
  
to a lean waist and an ass that looked tight and firm,   
  
even in khakis. His dark brown hair was mussed, as if   
  
he'd repeatedly combed the thick strands with his   
  
fingers, and he'd rolled up the sleeves of his dress   
  
shirt, revealing corded forearms. His hand, splayed on   
  
one corner of the plans, was big and masculine, his   
  
fingers long, virile, and no doubt very capable of   
  
making a man's body respond to his will.   
  
He shivered in anticipation, until a hint of insecurity   
  
nudged its way to the surface. He was confident at   
  
work, aggressive when the need arose, but he'd be lying   
  
if he didn't admit that he was a teeny-tiny bit   
  
nervous about kidnapping Seifer for an evening of   
  
satiating desires. Before he could change his mind, he   
  
came up behind him, slipped the folded scarf over his   
  
head, and covered his eyes.  
  
His entire body immediately tensed and he grabbed at the   
  
material he'd used as a blindfold. "What the hell?"  
  
His hand caught his wrist, stilling him before he could   
  
rip the scarf off. "Leave it on," he said, his breath   
  
stirring the strands of hair near his ear.  
  
Hearing his soft command, he lowered his hand and cocked   
  
his head. "Zell?" His low, rough tone held both   
  
surprise and incredulity.  
  
He didn't sound angry, which he took as a positive   
  
sign. "Yes, it's me," he said, and tied the ends of the   
  
fabric into a secure knot behind his head.  
  
He relaxed and turned around, blindfold in place, his   
  
trust in him automatic and unconditional. "I thought you   
  
were gone. For good."  
  
He might have covered those compelling green eyes of   
  
his that always seemed to see too much, but now his   
  
sexy, kissable mouth was more prominent...the sensuous   
  
curve to his lips, the soft fullness that beckoned him   
  
to taste with his tongue....   
  
Inhaling a deep breath, he stated his intentions before   
  
he lost the nerve. "I came back to take care of some   
  
unfinished business."  
  
Dark brows rose above the strip of black material,   
  
giving him a very rakish appeal. "With me?"   
  
His disbelieving tone was warranted, considering how   
  
long he'd been fighting his fascination with him, and   
  
his sexy charm. "Yes, with you. I was hoping we could do   
  
something about this attraction between us before I move   
  
on." He slowly circled him, brushing his body subtly   
  
against his, tempting and teasing him. "That is, if   
  
you're up to accepting the invitation."  
  
NEXT 


	3. Chapter One page three

All Night Long  
  
Chapter One: Page Three  
  
"Sweetheart, I'm as up as a man can get right now." A   
  
devastatingly wicked grin slid into place. "Don't you   
  
know the sound of your voice is enough to make me hard?"  
  
His face heated at his candid remark, and one quick   
  
glance at the front of his trousers verified his claim.   
  
He was impressively aroused and his own body grew damp   
  
at the thought of finally indulging in a fantasy or two   
  
of his own with him.   
  
He leaned his backside against the drafting table. "So,   
  
what's with the blindfold?" he asked, patient but   
  
curious.   
  
He'd spent hours coming up with a tantalizing answer   
  
for the prop he'd selected, a reply that would excite   
  
him yet allow him to protect his heart and emotions.   
  
"The blindfold makes tonight more exciting and   
  
adventurous, and it allows me to be more uninhibited."   
  
All true. So was the fact that he wouldn't be able to   
  
look into his eyes, watch his expression, and see that   
  
he'd been half in love with him for months now. He   
  
couldn't afford that kind of emotion distracting him on   
  
a long-term basis. Not with his own personal goals so   
  
within his reach.   
  
"I give you permission to do anything you want with me   
  
tonight, ask anything you desire. Anything at all. And   
  
vice-versa."  
  
His breathing deepened, a sign that he'd definitely   
  
intrigued him. "Talk about a fantasy come to life."  
  
He smiled to himself; he was his fantasy come to life,   
  
as well. "There is one condition you have to agree to   
  
before we go any further. The blindfold stays in   
  
place...at all times. You can use your imagination, of   
  
course. Just think how much your other four senses will   
  
be heightened." Closing the distance between them, he   
  
placed his hands on his chest, finding his nipples as   
  
hard as his own beneath the fabric of his shirt. "I'll   
  
be your eyes for the night."  
  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that," he murmured.   
  
"So what do you say, Seifer?" He skimmed his lips   
  
along his jaw and up to his ear where he whispered   
  
huskily, naughtily, "Are you willing to be mine tonight,   
  
all night long?"  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter Two page one

All Night Long  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Page One  
  
Seifer Almasy had never been so illicitly propositioned   
  
in his entire life. Not that he was complaining about   
  
Zell's shameless proposal, or the fact that he fit   
  
so perfectly against the length of his body as he   
  
leaned into him. If there was anything he objected to,   
  
it was his insinuation that they only had one night   
  
together. And that was an assumption he had every   
  
intention of correcting...tomorrow.  
  
After spending months pursuing Zell in a fun,   
  
flirtatious manner, only to have his advances gently   
  
turned down, he'd thought he'd lost every chance to sway   
  
him to his way of thinking, especially when he'd   
  
announced that he'd accepted an offer to go to work for   
  
another architectural firm. Seifer wanted him badly,   
  
but he wasn't about to stalk him to another company.  
  
Now he was offering him the opportunity to be with him   
  
and show him that their attraction went deeper than the   
  
physical desire he wanted to satisfy. He had less than   
  
twelve hours to change his mind about them, and he   
  
planned to use that precious time wisely.  
  
Starting with agreeing to his seductive request. "Yes, I   
  
accept your invitation."  
  
His warm sigh of relief wafted across his throat.   
  
"Great."  
  
He started to move away, but he wrapped his arm around   
  
his back, keeping their bodies aligned and him secure in   
  
his embrace. "There's something I have to do before we   
  
go any further."  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously, though his voice had   
  
taken on an unmistakable edge of excitement.  
  
Framing his face in his hands, he found his mouth with   
  
his thumbs, traced the damp softness of his lips with   
  
the pads of his fingers. "I have to kiss you, because   
  
it's something I've wanted to do for a very long time   
  
and I can't wait a minute longer to taste you."  
  
Without hesitation, he slid his arms around his   
  
shoulders, his own fingers caressing the nape of his   
  
neck. "Me, too," he whispered, and slowly drew his head   
  
down to his.  
  
Seifer experienced his first urge to rip off the   
  
blindfold that kept him from catching a glimpse of him   
  
features and seeing what he was feeling — pure passion,   
  
or something deeper? The blindfold served as a   
  
safeguard, a barrier that kept his emotions to himself.   
  
Frustrated as hell, he managed to resist the impulse to   
  
break his rule, realizing he'd fallen victim to his   
  
strategy in this game of seduction.   
  
NEXT 


	5. Chapter Two page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Two: Page Two  
  
Which forced him to use other means to gauge his   
  
feelings and response to him. As soon as his lips   
  
touched his and parted eagerly for him, he slid in, slow   
  
and deep, and his senses took over from there. He   
  
tasted hot and sweet, like fresh spun cotton candy that   
  
melted on his tongue. Hs skin was soft and warm, and   
  
the unique, masculine scent he inhaled made him   
  
light-headed.  
  
He didn't need to open his eyes to see his blond   
  
hair, or to witness the hazy desire no doubt darkening his blue eyes. He'd etched   
  
everything about him to memory months ago, but the   
  
reality of kissing him, of feeling his lush curves   
  
against him and his mouth so tempting beneath his, was   
  
nothing short of pure heaven.  
  
And he couldn't seem to get enough of him.  
  
His free hand stole between the press of their bodies,   
  
skated over his ribs, and stroking the pliable flesh. He   
  
wore a cotton T-shirt and   
  
he plucked at the hardened nipple begging for its share   
  
of attention. With a moan of pleasure that reverberated   
  
in the back of his throat, he stood up on her tiptoes,   
  
angling closer, causing his fierce erection to nestle in   
  
the crux of his thighs, right where he ached to be.  
  
He knew if didn't stop this nearly out-of-control   
  
madness, and quick, he'd end up making love to him on   
  
his drafting table, hot and fast and deep. And he wanted   
  
to experience every detail of his erotic seduction too   
  
much to take him in such a rush.  
  
He lifted his head, breaking the kiss, and he pressed   
  
his forehead against his cheek. "Oh, wow," he murmured.  
  
"I second that," he said, amusement and arousal   
  
deepening his voice. "And just think, that's only the   
  
beginning."  
  
A shiver coursed through him. "Then let's not waste   
  
another minute here." He slipped from his arms.   
  
He immediately missed his softness, his warmth. "Where   
  
are we going?"  
  
He heard the "click" of him turning off the light above   
  
his drafting table as he began shutting down his   
  
office. "It's a surprise."  
  
He had a feeling it was just the first of many for the   
  
evening.  
  
* * *  
  
NEXT 


	6. Chapter Two page three

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Two: Page Three  
  
Zell's fingers curled around the steering wheel of   
  
his conservative Honda Accord as he headed toward   
  
downtown Chicago and their final destination for the   
  
night, with his soon-to-be-lover seated beside him. He   
  
licked his bottom lip, still tasting Seifer, still   
  
reeling from the kiss they'd shared. He'd known the   
  
sexual chemistry between them would be incendiary once   
  
ignited, but he'd been stunned by the intensity of need   
  
that had risen within him, so immediate and blistering   
  
hot it threatened to consume him.   
  
After making a right hand turn onto North Lake Shore   
  
Drive, he cast a glance at the man sitting next to him,   
  
so good-natured and gorgeous, so willing to go wherever   
  
he led him.   
  
Thank goodness he'd been wearing the blindfold during   
  
and after that kiss. He was a man who was always very   
  
aware of everything around him, always watching him,   
  
studying him with his gaze, and tonight he didn't want   
  
his actions and emotions to be dissected and analyzed by   
  
anyone but him.  
  
"So, do you do this kind of thing often?"  
  
Seifer's casual and humorously asked question pulled   
  
him out of his private musings. As serious and dedicated   
  
as he tended to be at work, he obviously knew how to   
  
enjoy himself outside of the office, whereas he was too   
  
afraid that fun and relaxation might veer him off the   
  
course he'd set for himself at the age of eighteen.   
  
"What, kidnapping men for my own personal pleasure?" he   
  
replied, giving playful a try himself and liking how it   
  
felt.  
  
"And theirs," he drawled, a sexy male smile on his lips.   
  
"I'm enjoying this very much. I'm just curious if I'm   
  
your first."  
  
"My first kidnap victim, yes." Admittedly, he'd never   
  
been so bold with any man before, but then Seifer   
  
wasn't just any man. He was the one he'd fantasized   
  
about for months. "I've never done this kind of thing   
  
before, but we're both physically attracted to each   
  
other, and you have asked me out a few times before.   
  
Now, the timing seems right with me moving on to another   
  
company. And best of all, we won't have to worry about   
  
any awkward encounters at the office after tonight."  
  
"That's...convenient." He was quiet for a moment, then   
  
said, "So, we spend one night together and in the   
  
morning we just go our separate ways."  
  
He wished he didn't make it all sound so sordid. He   
  
wished he didn't ache for more. "Yes."  
  
"Why?" He stretched his arm across the back of their   
  
seats and threaded his fingers through his hair. "Do you   
  
think tonight is going to be that bad?" he joked.  
  
He laughed. "If that kiss was any indication, I'm sure   
  
it'll be very, very good." His truthful nature prompted   
  
him to be completely honest, to make sure he understood   
  
what he was getting into before they stepped out of this   
  
car. That tonight he'd give him anything he asked for   
  
sexually, but it was a one shot deal. "I'm not looking   
  
for any kind of commitment right now. Not for a long   
  
while. Especially not with a new job, new   
  
responsibilities, and my desire to move up the corporate   
  
ladder without anything distracting me from my goals."   
  
He brought his vehicle to a stop in front of the   
  
entrance to the Four Seasons Hotel, grabbing the few   
  
seconds of privacy they had left before the valet opened   
  
his door. "Seifer, are you having second thoughts about   
  
us being together? Because if you are, we don't have to   
  
go through with this. But tell me now before we go any   
  
further." He held his breath as he waited for him to   
  
answer.  
  
"There's not a chance I'm going to give up this night   
  
with you." With his palm cupping the back of his head,   
  
he brought his mouth to his and proved his interest with   
  
a deep, scorching kiss.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter Three page one

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Three: Page One  
  
Seifer knew how to kiss. Soft, nibbling bites that  
  
turned into the slow, erotic glide of wet lips, the deep  
  
tangling strokes of tongues. He could have spent the  
  
next hour making out with him in his car, letting Seifer  
  
lavish him with such exquisite, mindless pleasure.  
  
Except a man dressed in a black tuxedo interrupted the  
  
heated moment by opening his door and letting the  
  
outside world intrude. Much to his relief, the valet was  
  
trained to be discreet, and didn't comment on his  
  
passenger's blindfold as he helped Zell out of the car.  
  
Grabbing his bag, Zell entwined Seifer's  
  
fingers with his own and ushered him into the hotel and  
  
across the elegant lobby, ignoring the curious stares  
  
cast their way. He caught an empty elevator and hit the  
  
button for the top floor.  
  
His thumb rubbed along the crease in his hand, and he  
  
smiled lazily. "Why do I get the feeling that you drove  
  
me around the block and we're on our way back up to my  
  
office?"  
  
Zell brushed a soft kiss on his jaw, just because he  
  
wanted to. Just because he was his for the night and  
  
he could. "We're not, I promise."  
  
The ride to the top went smooth and quick, and less than  
  
a minute later they were standing in a marbled foyer, in  
  
a magnificent room that overlooked Lake Michigan.  
  
Dropping his bag, he pulled Seifer deeper into the  
  
room, in awe of all the rich elegance surrounding them.  
  
The suite hadn't been cheap, but for once he'd decided  
  
to splurge and spoil himself with the frivolous and  
  
sensual amenities the hotel had promised. He'd spent  
  
years being frugal with his money, saving for the future  
  
and the financial security he'd never had growing up.  
  
But tonight he'd spare no expense and would experience  
  
whatever his heart desired.  
  
Including Seifer Almasy.  
  
He spun around to face him, his heartbeat fluttering  
  
wildly in his chest. "We're here," he announced.  
  
He tipped his head, causing a lock of blond hair to fall  
  
across his forehead. "Where's here?"  
  
He trailed a finger along his collar and down the front  
  
of his shirt, anxious to feel his warm bare flesh  
  
beneath his hands. "We're at a suite at the Four  
  
Seasons, and it appears we've got our own den of  
  
iniquity for the night."  
  
* * *  
  
NEXT 


	8. Chapter Three page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Three: Page Two  
  
Seifer liked this very sensual, uninhibited side of  
  
Zell. Normally he was reserved and serious at work,  
  
though he'd always suspected that a very passionate,  
  
playful man lurked beneath the surface of his  
  
self-contained facade. The past hour with him had  
  
confirmed his hunch, as did his animated tone as he  
  
gave him a verbal tour of their own private palace  
  
designed for an evening of sin and seduction — complete  
  
with their own Jacuzzi out on the enclosed balcony.  
  
"Can I get you something to eat?" he asked once they'd  
  
returned to the main area of the suite. "I had room  
  
service deliver finger foods for us to munch on if  
  
you're hungry."  
  
His arm slipped from the crook of his elbow, but before  
  
he could move away he managed to reach out and by sheer  
  
luck grabbed his wrist. Lifting his hand, he pressed a  
  
lingering kiss in the center of his palm, then gently  
  
bit the soft flesh just below his thumb. His breath  
  
caught in his throat, the kind of erotic sound he  
  
imagined he'd make at the crest of an orgasm.  
  
Tonight, he intended to find out.  
  
"It's not food I'm hungry for, Zell," he said  
  
meaningfully.  
  
"Then what would you like?"  
  
His voice was husky, his tone a suggestive challenge he  
  
wasn't about to refuse. "I'd love for you to strip for  
  
me, slow and sexy," he said.  
  
His soft laughter wrapped around him like a caress.  
  
"What's the point of doing a striptease for you when you  
  
can't see me?"  
  
"You're going to be my eyes, remember? Tell me what  
  
you're doing, as you're doing it, and my imagination  
  
will fill in the rest."  
  
"All right," he agreed, and catered to his second  
  
request to find him a seat while he performed his show.  
  
Settling into a straight-back, armless chair, he  
  
stretched his long legs out in front of him and made  
  
himself comfortable. "Now hand over your shirt, and I  
  
want details." He grinned.  
  
"I'm pulling the shirt over my head and taking it off,"  
  
he told him seductively, and a moment later he felt the  
  
garment land on the top of his head as he tossed it his  
  
way. "Now my chest is bare."  
  
A hot, aching need surged through him as he removed the  
  
article of clothing from his person and dropped them to  
  
the floor. He pictured Zell standing a few feet away. He  
  
wished he could see Zell for himself, the shape and  
  
texture, but for the moment he had no choice but to live  
  
vicariously though him.  
  
NEXT 


	9. Chapter Three page three

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Three: Page Three  
  
"Since I can't see your chest, you're gonna have to  
  
tell me what it looks like."  
  
"Mmmm..." The provocative sound rolled from his throat  
  
like a purr, giving him the distinct impression he was  
  
stroking his chest, and enjoying the sensation.  
  
"It's smooth and muscular, and my nipples are hard and  
  
very sensitive to the touch."  
  
He groaned, feeling as though he was going to bust  
  
through the front placket of his slacks. Even shifting  
  
in his seat didn't help to relieve the throbbing  
  
pressure in his groin. He couldn't ever remember being  
  
so hard and thick. So intensely aware of a man he  
  
couldn't even see. It was an exhilarating feeling, and  
  
frustrating as hell.  
  
"And now my jeans are coming off." He heard the slow  
  
drag of a zipper, along with the rustle of denim as he  
  
shoved the heavy material down his legs. "And at last,  
  
here are my boxers."  
  
Said item hit him in the middle of his chest and dropped  
  
to his lap, right on top of his pulsing erection. He  
  
picked up the scrap of silky material, still warm from  
  
his body and damp with his own arousal. His rich,  
  
masculine scent set off a wild, primitive urge.  
  
His heart pounded an erratic rhythm. "God, you smell  
  
good," he said in a low, rough timbre he almost didn't  
  
recognize as his own voice. "I bet you taste even  
  
better."  
  
"You're welcome to find out," he dared, a come-hither  
  
smile in his tone that stoked the fire building inside  
  
him.  
  
He couldn't stand the distance separating them, the  
  
solitude he felt wearing the blindfold. The visual  
  
fantasy he'd created in his mind wasn't nearly enough  
  
when he wanted, needed, a physical connection. He craved  
  
to discover every dip, swell, and curve of his shape  
  
with the slow glide of his hands. To learn what foreplay  
  
he liked best with the caress of his fingers, the hot,  
  
wet lick and swirl of his tongue.  
  
No more games, no more waiting. "Come here, Zell," he  
  
murmured, and crooked his finger in his direction. "It's  
  
my turn to feel and touch and taste."  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Chapter Four page one

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Four: Page One  
  
Completely naked and unbearably aroused by hell own  
  
striptease, Zell obeyed Seifer's command and glided  
  
toward him, until his knees bumped his, indicating that  
  
he was only an arm's length away.  
  
His big hands remained splayed on his thighs, his  
  
restraint causing the muscles in his arms to flex.  
  
"Closer," he instructed.  
  
A tight knot of laughter escaped him. "Any closer and  
  
I'll be straddling your lap."  
  
"Exactly." A shameless grin canted his mouth, and when  
  
he hesitated too many seconds, he drawled, "Don't go  
  
all shy on me now, sweetheart, unless you're having  
  
second thoughts?"  
  
Second thoughts, no. A little nervous about him touching  
  
him intimately for the first time, yes, because he knew  
  
that no matter how hard he tried to categorize this  
  
night with him as nothing more than anything-goes sex,  
  
his heart and emotions were already mocking his attempt  
  
to keep things between them purely physical.  
  
He'd started this whole charade, and he was damn well  
  
going to enjoy every bit of it, without regrets.  
  
Ignoring those niggling doubts, he widened her stance  
  
and moved over him, until his legs bracketed his thighs  
  
and his Chest was level with his face.  
  
He started to lower himself, but his hands gripped his  
  
waist, stopping him before he could sit astride his  
  
lap. "Not yet," he rasped as his thumbs brushed along  
  
his flat stomach, over his hipbones, and down to where  
  
the crease of his thighs led to a thatch of curls and a cock shaft.  
  
He felt so exposed, and was grateful for the blindfold  
  
protecting him from his hot, penetrating gaze, though  
  
he knew he could feel him trembling. Every nerve in his  
  
body seemed suspended as he waited for him to make the  
  
next move, and then he leaned forward and touched his  
  
lips to his belly.  
  
He gasped. His damp mouth was like fire, his breath  
  
feathering across his skin like a slow, burning caress.  
  
He traced the indentation of his hips and waist, then  
  
glided his palms back down to his thighs and up and  
  
around to his ass. He cupped and squeezed his flesh,  
  
licked his stomach as if he were a sweet treat he  
  
wanted to savor. His wicked tongue found his navel and  
  
delved inside, tasting him as he'd dared him to do.  
  
The pleasure spiraling through him was too much...and  
  
not enough. He wanted to clench his thighs to help ease  
  
the throbbing ache coming from his cock, but his legs kept his  
  
spread open for him. So he did the only thing he knew  
  
would grant him the release he craved.  
  
NEXT 


	11. Chapter Four page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Four: Page Two  
  
"Touch me," he said on a ragged breath.  
  
"Where?" he rasped as he nuzzled his belly, grazed his  
  
soft flesh with his teeth, laved him with his tongue.  
  
"How?"  
  
After those provocative kisses they'd shared, he had no  
  
doubt he knew exactly where he wanted to be stroked,  
  
and how. He'd promised himself that the blindfold he  
  
wore would allow him the freedom to be brazen and bold,  
  
and he grasped the opportunity to be a complete wanton.  
  
For once, he'd deny himself nothing when it came to  
  
indulging in sensual delights. The memories of this one  
  
erotic night would have to last him through years of  
  
private fantasies, and he was determined to store a  
  
dozen for those lonely nights ahead.  
  
Removing one of his hands from his bare ass, he  
  
placed his heated palm on his thigh and guided him  
  
upward. "Right...here," he said on a shuddering sigh  
  
when his long, warm fingers found his slick, tender  
  
flesh. "Slow at first, and gradually increase the  
  
pressure and speed."  
  
Despite his request for him to tell him what he wanted,  
  
the man didn't need any instruction when it came to  
  
heightening his need. He finessed him with a lazy,  
  
rhythmic skill that kept him on the razor sharp  
  
precipice of release and made him restless and wild.  
  
Desperate and beyond ready, he threaded his fingers  
  
through his hair and clenched the silky strands in his  
  
fist. Pulling his head back, he bent over him and  
  
brushed his chest against his mouth. His lips parted,  
  
and he immediately latched on to a stiff nipple and drew  
  
him in, flicking the rigid crest with his tongue,  
  
suckling him greedily.  
  
And still, he needed more. "Seifer...please."  
  
This time he didn't ask what he was pleading for. He  
  
knew. And he gave it to him, deepening his exploration  
  
with two thick fingers while rubbing his thumb along his sacs.  
  
The breathtaking sensations went to his head in a  
  
dizzying rush. His legs quivered and went weak, and he  
  
cried out as pure, fiery bliss engulfed him.  
  
With one last shudder, he sank down to straddle his lap  
  
and expressed his gratitude with a long, lingering kiss  
  
that quickly turned hot and deep. His hands stroked him  
  
bare back, and instead of soothing his desire, his  
  
recent orgasm had ignited a smoldering hunger to return  
  
the favor, to know him just as intimately as he'd just  
  
learned his body.  
  
His lips remained locked with his as he worked the  
  
buttons of his shirt free and pushed the material over  
  
his broad shoulders, down his arms, and off. He rubbed  
  
his chest against his chest while he unbuckled his  
  
belt, unfastened the clasp, and pulled the zipper down  
  
and over the enormous bulge straining the front of his  
  
trousers.  
  
Still sitting on his thighs, he caressed him everywhere  
  
with his hands, and with his lips...starting with his  
  
neck and moving lower. He tongued the erratic pulse at  
  
the base of his throat, and flicked his thumbs over his  
  
erect nipples, making his chest rumble with a sexy  
  
groan.  
  
NEXT 


	12. Chapter Four page three

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Four: Page Three  
  
Spurred on by his own quickening pulse and his   
  
encouraging response, he slid to his knees in front of   
  
him and grabbed the waistband of his pants. "Lift your   
  
hips for me," he ordered, and he obeyed.   
  
In one fluid motion, he dragged his slacks and briefs   
  
down his legs and tossed them aside, leaving him   
  
magnificently naked. Pressing his thighs open, he moved   
  
in between and pushed against his engorged shaft with   
  
his thumb and index finger. He devoured him with his   
  
gaze, squeezed his heavy sacs gently in his grasp,   
  
heightening his anticipation, and Zell's own.   
  
Seifer's hands curled against the edge of his chair,   
  
the muscles in his stomach rippling with every choppy   
  
breath he drew. "Touch me, Zell," he said, his tone   
  
tinged with desperation.  
  
Zell remembered issuing the same plea earlier, and his   
  
teasing reply. "Where?" he asked, and glided his thumb   
  
over the tip of his erection and the silky fluid   
  
gathering there. "How?"   
  
His hips bucked and he laughed, the sound torn from his   
  
throat. "Stroke me with your hand." He showed him the   
  
tight grip and slow, firm motion he liked best, then   
  
tangled his fingers in his hair and urged him closer.   
  
"Take me in your mouth."  
  
Zell did so willingly, the carnal act the most erotic,   
  
intimate thing he'd ever done for a man. He loved the   
  
male taste of him. The heat he exuded. The strength of   
  
his body and the control and power he held in his hands.  
  
It didn't take long until he heard his labored   
  
breathing, felt his fingers tighten against his scalp,   
  
and imagined his cool green eyes changing to a slow   
  
burning flame of passion. He took him deeper, and his   
  
hips rocked forward. His head fell back, his entire body   
  
tensed, and a low, animal-like roar ripped from his   
  
chest as his climax shuddered through him like a   
  
visceral wave.  
  
Long moments later he recovered enough to untangle his   
  
hand from Zell's hair and cradled his cheek in his palm,   
  
his touch infinitely tender. "You didn't have to do   
  
that."  
  
"I wanted to." The truth came easily. There wasn't   
  
anything he didn't want to experience with him tonight.   
  
"Consider it an appetizer," he teased.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. "If that was an   
  
appetizer, I can't wait for the main course."  
  
To be continued... 


	13. Chapter Five page one

Well I fixed Chapter Four page two..i think lol. If u c n e thing wrong with it, let me know. Thank you  
  
All Night Long  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Page One  
  
Seifer spread his arms along the rim of the tiled   
  
whirlpool bath, feeling as though he were sitting in a   
  
cauldron of boiling water. After his encounter with   
  
Zell he could have used a cold shower, but he'd   
  
insisted on taking advantage of the amenities the suite   
  
offered, and he hadn't been able to refuse his request.   
  
According to his description, they were out on a private   
  
enclosed balcony, complete with a full service bar,   
  
which is where Zell was at the moment - getting them   
  
something to drink.  
  
The impulse to lift his blindfold up a few inches and   
  
take a peek at him was strong, but he wouldn't betray   
  
his trust that way, no matter how much he hated wearing   
  
the stupid thing. No matter how much he wanted   
  
eye-to-eye contact with him. To see if what they'd   
  
shared had made as much of an emotional impact on him as   
  
it had on himself.   
  
The foreplay they'd indulged in had been incredible and   
  
mind-blowing, his arousal all the more acute because his   
  
mind had conjured up what he couldn't see for himself.   
  
His mouth and hands had been his eyes, learning the   
  
shape of Zell's body, gauging his candid and passionate   
  
response to him. And in return, he'd been so giving and   
  
generous with his pleasure, more than he'd ever expected   
  
from him.  
  
Sexually, they complemented each other perfectly, but   
  
there were other bonds he was interested in forging that   
  
went beyond the physical. Emotional ties he wouldn't be   
  
able to walk away from easily after their night   
  
together. Which meant discovering what made this man   
  
tick outside of the office and beneath his disciplined   
  
facade so that he could use that information to his   
  
advantage later.   
  
"Here's something to drink," Zell said as he joined   
  
him in the churning water and pressed what felt like a   
  
flute-type glass in his hand, then settled in next to   
  
him.   
  
The contents were cold and refreshing against his warm   
  
palm, and he took a sip, surprised at what he tasted.   
  
"Mmm, sparkling cider. Is this your substitute for   
  
champagne?"  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
His tone was slightly defensive, giving him the distinct   
  
impression he was hiding something deeper than a   
  
dislike for the bubbly drink. "Not at all." He swallowed   
  
another mouthful of the cool, tart liquid to back up his   
  
claim, then asked casually, "You don't like champagne?"  
  
He paused, then said, "I don't drink anything   
  
alcoholic."  
  
Intrigued by his answer, and interested in anything that   
  
would give him a deeper insight to his psyche, he   
  
pressed the issue. "Can I ask why?"  
  
NEXT 


	14. Chapter Five page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Five: Page Two  
  
Again, he hesitated, this time long enough to make him   
  
think he wasn't going to share his personal, private   
  
reasons for avoiding liquor, which left him to come to   
  
his own conclusions. "Are you a recovering alcoholic?"   
  
he asked, without censure.  
  
"No, I'm not." His reply was quick, followed by a sigh   
  
that unraveled out of him, releasing a bit of the   
  
tension lacing his voice. "My father was a heavy   
  
drinker, and I saw what it did to my mother, and our   
  
family."  
  
When he hesitated, he prompted him further. "Tell me   
  
more about your dad."  
  
He cleared his throat. "My father worked for a steel   
  
mill, and for as long as I could remember he spent most   
  
of his time off at the local bar instead of at home. My   
  
mother didn't work, and we didn't have a lot of money to   
  
begin with, and a good chunk of the money he made went   
  
to booze instead of groceries."  
  
Listening quietly, attentively, he rubbed his instep   
  
over his arch and used his toes to slip and slide in   
  
between his - maintaining a physical contact with him   
  
to keep him from withdrawing emotionally.  
  
His strategy seemed to work, because he continued. "I   
  
was an only child, and growing up I watched my father's   
  
health deteriorate, along with his marriage to my   
  
mother. But despite the way he treated her, she stayed   
  
with him until the very end. He died of chronic liver   
  
disease when I was sixteen, and after that my mother   
  
fell into a deep depression, ignoring everything and   
  
everyone around her, including me, and she died two   
  
years later. It was as if she'd been so dependent on my   
  
father she didn't know how to live without him."  
  
The sadness in his voice tore at him. As did the fact   
  
that he'd been alone and on his own for so long that   
  
he didn't realize what he was missing. "I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for. Both of my parents   
  
chose their own fates." He heard his teeth click against   
  
his glass as he took a drink, his toes absently playing   
  
with his beneath the water. "Their choices made me   
  
realize that it was up to me to make a difference in my   
  
own life, to make something of myself and never depend   
  
on a man the way my mother did."   
  
Which explained his drive and desire to be successful   
  
and self-sufficient. He was scared of falling into the   
  
same trap as his mother. He admired his strength and   
  
fortitude, but knew that while money and independence   
  
might bring him the security he craved, the solitude in   
  
which he lived wouldn't provide ultimate happiness.   
  
Didn't he know he could have it all, a successful job   
  
and a committed relationship, and not sacrifice anything   
  
that would compromise his own personal values?   
  
Apparently not, and he realized it was up to him to show   
  
him differently if he wanted more than one night with   
  
him.  
  
Knowing it was past time to change the direction of   
  
their current conversation, he set his empty glass away   
  
from the hot tub and blindly stretched out his arm. He   
  
found his damp shoulder and used his fingers to draw   
  
squiggly patterns on his wet skin that caused him to   
  
shiver. "So, what's it like out here?"  
  
"The view is incredible," he said, his tone awed, as   
  
well as grateful for the switch in topic. "The city   
  
below is all lit up, and the stars above make it look   
  
like there are a thousand diamonds twinkling up in the   
  
sky. I've never seen anything quite like it before."  
  
NEXT 


	15. Chapter Five page three

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Five: Page Three  
  
He drew his thumb along his neck and followed the line   
  
of his jaw up to his ear. Just touching him made him   
  
want him all over again. "Didn't you ever just sit   
  
outside at night as a kid and make up silly pictures out   
  
of the stars by connecting the dots?"   
  
He felt him shake his head. "Never."  
  
Considering his tumultuous family life, he'd probably   
  
missed out on most fun childhood antics. "Me and my   
  
sister did it all the time. I still do it sometimes."  
  
"Really?" he asked incredulously.   
  
"Sure." He grinned, determined to share something   
  
special with him. "Look up at the sky and stars and tell   
  
me what you see."  
  
The water around him swished as he turned around to   
  
brace his elbows on the edge of the tub. He was quiet   
  
for long moments, then he said, "I see a butterfly, and   
  
a heart. And over there I see a serpent."  
  
He chuckled at the excitement he exhibited, glad that   
  
he still had a bit of kid left in him after his   
  
suppressed childhood. He spent the next half hour   
  
playing connect the stars, their time together   
  
lighthearted, silly, and carefree in a way he'd never   
  
seen from him before. And with every second that passed,   
  
his desire for him escalated.  
  
While he continued to spout off imaginary, star-studded   
  
pictures, he moved along the edge of the Jacuzzi until   
  
he found him. He settled in behind him, his rounded   
  
ass nestling against his cock, his erect dick   
  
sliding between his thighs. He massaged his shoulders   
  
with strong hands, eased his thumbs along the taut   
  
tendons in his neck.  
  
"Seifer," he breathed, and attempted to turn around.  
  
He stopped him before he could fully execute the move.   
  
"Shh, just relax and enjoy."  
  
His head lolled forward, giving his fingers access to   
  
more muscles, more sensitive flesh. "Umm, this hardly   
  
seems fair."  
  
"Do you hear me complaining?" He pressed a kiss to his   
  
exposed neck, nipped at his shoulder, and soothed the   
  
love bite with his tongue. "When was the last time you   
  
let anyone pamper you?"  
  
He groaned as he kneaded the taut muscles bisecting the   
  
slope of his back, all the way down to the base of his   
  
spine. "Never."  
  
That's what he'd thought. He was too busy taking care   
  
of himself. "Then let me take care of you for a change."  
  
As soon as the comment fell from his lips, he felt him   
  
stiffen...and immediately knew he'd used the wrong   
  
choice of words for a man who prided himself on   
  
depending on no one but himself.  
  
To be continued... 


	16. Chapter Six page one

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Six: Page One  
  
Zell didn't want to be taken care of by any man.  
  
Ever. For any reason. He struggled internally against  
  
Seifer's words and what they implied, but his hands  
  
were pure magic and Zell's body contradicted the lecture in  
  
his mind. He came vibrantly alive at Seifer's tantalizing  
  
touch, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to  
  
stop the jolt of pleasure that surged through his veins.  
  
Or the deep-rooted longing that tied Zell's emotions into a  
  
tangled knot of confusion and burning need.  
  
He wanted to be cherished and desired, and he felt all  
  
that and more with Seifer. Like what Zell said mattered  
  
to Seifer. Like he cared deeply for Zell, despite Zell's  
  
insecurities. Knowing he was crazy, he pushed fears  
  
aside and dropped his guard, letting Seifer indulge Zell in  
  
a way he'd never allowed another man. In a way he knew  
  
he could get used to, very easily.  
  
He flattened his chest against Zell's back, and his palms  
  
Brushed across Zell's chest and over his hardened nipples, his parted lips leaving a trail of hot, damp kisses along the side of Zell's neck.  
  
The position was erotic. Thrilling. With one hand  
  
plucking at his hard nipples, Seifer's other fingers strummed  
  
lower, over Zell's belly and between the thighs he widened  
  
with his own.  
  
Long fingers glided, probed, finding the sleek friction  
  
and rhythm that made Zell instantly wild. Zell moaned, the  
  
tickling vibration of the bubbling water adding to the  
  
breathless sensations. Feeling the last thin threads of  
  
his restraint unfurling, and refusing to come apart this  
  
time without him, Zell grabbed his wrist, forcing him to  
  
stop his ministrations.  
  
"I want you inside me this time," he said, and Seifer  
  
agreed with a low, guttural "yes."  
  
The condoms were in his overnight bag, and Zell helped  
  
him from the Jacuzzi, pulling him back into the suite's  
  
living room, both of them naked and dripping wet and not  
  
giving a damn. He dug out a foil packet, and no sooner  
  
had Zell rolled on the protection for him than he grasped  
  
Zell's face in his hands and was kissing him. Deeply.  
  
Hungrily. Greedily. Zell backed up, needing the nearest  
  
wall for support, knowing he would, too, because they  
  
were never going to make it to the bedroom for a nice,  
  
soft bed. Not this time.  
  
Seifer's hands skimmed down to the backs of Zell's thighs, and  
  
he lifted him, spreading his legs, tipping Zell's hips  
  
until his erection pressed against the sleek opening of Zell's ass.  
  
Zell wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist, and  
  
with a harsh growl he buried himself inside Zell, all  
  
aggressive male and unyielding heat and strength. His  
  
entry was hard and swift, making Zell suck in a startled  
  
breath as his body adjusted to the invasion of Seifer's thick  
  
cock. Then he moved, slow at first, then faster, his  
  
hips pumping, straining, lifting Zell higher, until the  
  
only thing he was aware of was Seifer inside him, filling  
  
him completely.  
  
Sweet, sharp pleasure engulfed Zell, and he came on a  
  
high-pitched cry. He held on tight as Seifer drove into him  
  
one last time, raw and primitive, nearly crushing him  
  
with the force of his own release. He shuddered and  
  
groaned Zell's name, a possessive sound of utter male  
  
satisfaction that rocked Zell's entire world.  
  
* * *  
  
NEXT 


	17. Chapter Six page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Six: Page Two  
  
"What would you like to eat?" Zell asked as he  
  
glanced at the tray of finger foods he'd ordered from  
  
room service earlier. He was sitting on Seifer's lap  
  
in a chair at the dining table, both of them wrapped in  
  
thick terry robes supplied by the hotel, replete and  
  
relaxed after making love. "We've got fruit salad, cold  
  
cuts, cheeses, chilled shrimp, and cheesecake for  
  
dessert."  
  
Grinning, he slipped his hand inside the front opening  
  
of Zell's robe and rested his palm just above his knee with  
  
his thumb stroking Zell's sensitized skin. "I'm starved,  
  
and everything sounds good to me."  
  
"That's what you get for not eating dinner before I  
  
arrived at your office." He fed him a shrimp dipped in  
  
cocktail sauce, and he insisted on licking his fingers  
  
clean, one at a time.  
  
"You've worked late nights before," he said with a  
  
shrug. "And I know you've skipped a meal or two because  
  
of a project with a tight deadline."  
  
"Yes, I have." He wouldn't have moved up the ranks so  
  
quickly without making late night sacrifices. "With  
  
plenty more to come with the new job, no doubt." He  
  
slipped a wedge of sweet cantaloupe into his mouth.  
  
He chewed and tongued a dribble of juice from the corner  
  
of his lips. "Speaking of which, tell me about your new  
  
job."  
  
Zell warmed to the subject, proud of his accomplishments.  
  
"I'll be heading up the restoration division, which is  
  
something I've been working toward for years now. I love  
  
historic preservation, and while Corgan gave me a few  
  
opportunities to dabble in that area with a few oddball  
  
jobs they took on, it wasn't enough. When I received a  
  
generous offer from Bennett to go to work for them, it  
  
was something I couldn't pass up, personally or  
  
professionally."  
  
He reached in front of Zell and skimmed his fingers over  
  
the array of foods on the tray, choosing a cube of  
  
cheese. He took a bite, and lifted the other half to Zell's  
  
lips, which he nibbled at leisurely until it was gone.  
  
"So now you're going to spend the next few years making  
  
a new name for yourself with Bennett," he said, and  
  
licked the traces of smeared cheese from his thumb.  
  
"More late nights and weekends filled with projects that  
  
need to come in on deadline."  
  
Zell picked up a cherry and plucked the fruit from its  
  
stem with his teeth. "I don't mind." At least he never  
  
had before. Now, the words stung his throat like a lie,  
  
startling him, forcing Zell to truly acknowledge the fact  
  
that the only thing he had in his life was his job. No  
  
dog or cat because Zell was too wrapped up in his work to  
  
give it the attention it deserved, and no special man to  
  
spend time with because he feared where a relationship  
  
could lead, of all that he could lose — his  
  
independence and the security of knowing he could take  
  
care of himself.  
  
Zell swallowed hard, the cherry more bitter than sweet  
  
because of his stunning thoughts. "Erratic schedules are  
  
common. It's that way with any architectural firm I've  
  
ever worked for. Besides, moving up as high as I can  
  
within a company has always been my main focus. If I'm  
  
offered something better elsewhere, I'll take it."  
  
Seifer considered that while eating a rolled slice of ham.  
  
"What about a social life and dating?"  
  
"Most men don't seem to understand my dedication to my  
  
job." 


	18. Chapter Six page three

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Six: Page Three  
  
"Do you really give them a chance to get used to what  
  
you do for a living, or do you just assume that they  
  
can't adjust to your schedule?"  
  
Zell frowned at him, even though Seifer couldn't see him.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd make time for a man or a  
  
relationship in your busy life, or if you'll always  
  
choose to be alone?"  
  
Annoyance rippled through him at Seifer's casually asked  
  
question, which made Zell feel too defensive. "Being  
  
alone is a choice I've made for myself."  
  
"But not a very practical one, sweetheart." A smile  
  
eased up the corners of his sexy mouth. "That job of  
  
yours isn't going to keep you warm at night, and all the  
  
money in the world won't buy you happiness."  
  
He was getting too close to uncovering too many secret  
  
yearnings. Whimsical dreams and wishes Zell dismissed  
  
long ago because they weren't realistic or sensible and  
  
could only lead to pain and heartbreak. And now he was  
  
ruthlessly unearthing those suppressed desires, the need  
  
Zell harbored to be loved and adored, to let a man fill  
  
his soul with joy and give his life real purpose.  
  
Confused and torn, he moved to scoot off Seifer's lap,  
  
retreating, doing the only thing he knew that would  
  
protect his heart and emotions from this man who wore a  
  
blindfold but saw much deeper than any other person ever  
  
had.  
  
Seifer tightened his arms around Zell's waist, holding him in  
  
place. He tipped his head and asked gently, "Where are  
  
you going?"  
  
"I think we're done here," he said with more authority  
  
than he felt, and prayed Seifer would let him go.  
  
To be continued... 


	19. Chapter Seven page one

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Seven: Page One  
  
Dread seeped into every pore in Seifer's body. Did  
  
Zell mean that they were done, or that he was  
  
finished eating? Either way, he refused to let Zell  
  
withdraw from him. Refused to let him put any more  
  
distance between them that he'd never be able to scale  
  
in such a short amount of time. He had to act fast or  
  
risk losing the ground he'd made with Zell thus far.  
  
He was ready to escape as soon as Seifer released him, his  
  
entire body stiff as he sat on Seifer's lap. Undoubtedly,  
  
he'd pushed Zell too far with their last conversation,  
  
but he was determined to make him see that his life  
  
could revolve around more than just his job — if he was  
  
willing to take chances. Specifically, with Seifer.  
  
He decided to use the best arsenal he had at his  
  
disposal to chase away the tension vibrating through  
  
Zell: Seduction.  
  
"We're far from done," he drawled, a distinct double  
  
meaning lacing his comment. "We haven't had dessert yet,  
  
and I was really looking forward to having some of that  
  
cheesecake. Mind passing me a piece?" Relaxing his hold  
  
on Zell, he held out his hand and waited for him to trust  
  
him enough to surrender to his request, or give in to  
  
insecurities and bolt.  
  
Triumph coursed through Seifer when he felt him place a  
  
small sticky square of cheesecake against his fingers.  
  
He took a bite, savoring the rich taste, and let a  
  
wicked thought prompt him to indulge in a bit of erotic  
  
foreplay.  
  
"Sit on the edge of the table for me, Zell," he said,  
  
and this time when he slid off his lap he knew it  
  
wasn't to flee.  
  
Seifer heard him move the tray of food and settle on the  
  
table. "What are you going to do?" he asked, Zell's voice  
  
both expectant and curious.  
  
Seifer stood, moving forward until Zell's knees widened and  
  
flanked his hips. With his free hand, he tugged at the  
  
belt holding Zell's robe together and pushed the lapels  
  
aside until Seifer's fingers made contact with his warm,  
  
smooth flesh. "I want you to be my dessert."  
  
Zell didn't object, and using two fingers he blindly  
  
painted the cheesecake over his chest, his stomach, his muscular  
  
slender thighs...then followed the path with his lips  
  
and tongue, nibbling and licking the confection off him  
  
skin until Zell was moving restlessly against him, urging  
  
Seifer to enter him. After sheathing himself he did just  
  
that, and he shattered moments later, Seifer's heat and  
  
warmth taking him over the crest with Zell.  
  
He was a feast to every one of Seifer's senses, and he  
  
couldn't get enough of him. And for the next eight  
  
hours, he made sure Zell realized that, too.  
  
* * *  
  
NEXT 


	20. Chapter Seven page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Seven: Page Two  
  
Zell stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror  
  
at the break of dawn the next morning, unable to believe  
  
the disheveled man with flushed cheeks and bright blue  
  
eyes staring back was him. He'd never looked so wanton  
  
in his entire life. Had never felt so sensual and  
  
desirable and physically satisfied.  
  
His one night with Seifer had been as memorable as  
  
he'd hoped it would be. Zell closed his eyes and  
  
shivered as he recalled last night's episode on the  
  
table, with him as dessert. Zell knew he'd meant to  
  
distract him after their too serious conversation about  
  
his job and goals, and he'd let the ruse work.  
  
The man was an incredible lover, so generous and  
  
attentive, and completely insatiable, and Zell hadn't  
  
been able to resist him. Afterward they'd taken a long,  
  
hot shower together, another provocative experience he  
  
wouldn't soon forget. They'd ended up in the big  
  
king-size bed with him cuddled up to Seifer's side, his  
  
blindfold still in place, and just talked. This time  
  
about his parents, his sister, and crazy  
  
childhood antics that had made Zell smile and laugh and  
  
envy the closeness Seifer's family shared. Then they'd made  
  
love again and he'd fallen asleep in Seifer's arms,  
  
surrounded by his strong embrace, feeling secure and  
  
cherished in a way that had eluded Zell all his life.  
  
And this morning he was going to walk away from him.  
  
Zell's heart gave a painful lurch, and he fought the  
  
doubts crashing over him, the enormity of his actions  
  
striking him hard. Instead of satisfying the craving  
  
Zell had developed for Seifer, his feelings for him were  
  
far more intense. The intimacy they'd shared went beyond  
  
sex and had been rooted in emotion. And knowing he was  
  
about to leave Seifer and never see him again made him feel  
  
empty and hollow inside...a huge, consuming ache that  
  
threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
Pushing that weakness aside, Zell brushed his teeth and  
  
splashed cool water on his face. It was time for him to  
  
go, before he did something incredibly stupid. Like  
  
tell Seifer that he'd fallen in love with him. Which  
  
didn't completely surprise Zell since he'd been halfway  
  
there before last night.  
  
Tugging the collar of the robe closer to his throat to  
  
ward off the chill settling within him, he opened the  
  
bathroom door and quietly stepped back into the master  
  
bedroom. Zell needed to find his clothes so he could  
  
change and leave before Seifer woke up so they didn't  
  
have to deal with an awkward morning-after scene.  
  
Except Zell's eyes were drawn to the big bed and the  
  
gorgeous man sprawled on the mattress. He let his gaze  
  
linger one last time, committing everything about him to  
  
memory. He still wore the blindfold that he'd foolishly  
  
believed would keep his emotions hidden from this man.  
  
His thick, silky hair was tousled from Zell's fingers, his  
  
chest was bare, and the sheet draped low on his hips,  
  
which did little to hide his morning erection. Zell  
  
smiled, admiring everything about him, and felt his skin  
  
tingle in awareness and renewed desire.  
  
NEXT 


	21. Chapter Seven page three

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Seven: Page Three  
  
Resisting temptation, Zell turned to head out to the  
  
living room to get his clothes.  
  
"Are you going to leave me like this?" his deep,  
  
sleep-husky voice asked.  
  
He jumped in startled surprise, wondering exactly what  
  
Seifer meant. Was he going to leave him blindfolded?  
  
Aroused? Aching the way Zell did? There were so many ways  
  
to interpret Seifer's question, and Zell's traitorous heart and  
  
body battled with the difficult decision to stay or go.  
  
"C'mere, Zell," he said, the crook of his finger  
  
beckoning to Zell, mesmerizing him.  
  
And like a man lured by the spell he'd cast, he found  
  
himself slipping out of his robe, wanting one last time  
  
with Seifer. One last goodbye. Crawling across the  
  
mattress, Zell pulled away the sheet and slid the length  
  
of his body along Seifer's. Seifer wrapped his arms around him,  
  
holding him close, the heat they generated together  
  
making Zell shiver.  
  
Zell lowered his head and parted Seifer's lips with his  
  
tongue. They kissed, long and deep, a slow, sensuous  
  
exploration that matched the caress of his hands down  
  
Zell's spine. Their limbs entwined and heartbeats  
  
quickened. Zell tasted his hunger, felt the urgency  
  
build, his need as great as his own. Physical desire  
  
made itself known and he was beyond ready for Seifer, but  
  
there was so much emotion to their embrace, as if their  
  
hands and mouths and bodies spoke the words Zell held  
  
locked in his heart.  
  
Zell loved him. Unexpected tears burned the backs of his  
  
eyes and he somehow managed to keep the moisture at  
  
bay. He'd have plenty of time later to wallow in  
  
misery.  
  
The tenor of their kiss changed, turning hot and  
  
dominant, and Seifer's hold on him tightened. Zell gasped as  
  
Seifer abruptly rolled and dragged Zell beneath him, pinning  
  
him to the bed with his hard, muscular body. He wedged  
  
Zell's legs apart with his thighs, settling his hips in  
  
between, right where he belonged. Zell held his breath,  
  
waiting for that first thrust that would make him forget  
  
everything but this man's possession.  
  
It never came. Instead, he did the unthinkable. He  
  
reached up and pulled the blindfold off, breaking Zell's  
  
rule. Seifer glanced down at him, his fiery green gaze  
  
making direct eye contact with him for the first time  
  
since Zell had kidnapped him.  
  
To be continued... 


	22. Chapter Eight page one

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Eight: Page One  
  
Seifer watched Zell suck in a deep, startled breath  
  
and struggle beneath him, his panic a tangible thing.  
  
Zell closed his eyes and turned his face away, hiding his  
  
plain-to-see feelings and emotions. Zell shoved at his  
  
shoulders to push Seifer off him, all to no avail. He  
  
wasn't going anywhere. At least not until he made sure  
  
Zell knew how much he meant to him.  
  
Pinning his arms on either side of his head, Seifer entwined  
  
their fingers so that they were palm to palm and he was  
  
in complete control. Still, Zell refused to look at him,  
  
so Seifer took a few precious seconds to drink in the  
  
glorious sight of him. Zell's tangled blond hair, and his skin was flushed with  
  
passion, his lips pink and swollen from Seifer's kisses. Zell was incredibly beautiful, so fresh and honest, inside and out. And everything he wanted and  
  
needed in his life.  
  
"You promised to keep the blindfold on," he whispered.  
  
Zell sounded so betrayed, and guilt reared within Seifer.  
  
But not regret. This was an obstacle they had to hurdle  
  
together if he had any chance at all at a future with  
  
Zell. Zell's trust was imperative.  
  
"If this is all you're going to allow me, then let me  
  
watch you when you come this time." He nudged the head  
  
of his cock against his slick flesh, sliding in a few  
  
excruciating inches. "Let me have that memory of you, at  
  
least."  
  
With a flex of his hips he sank all the way into Zell,  
  
and Zell moaned softly, raggedly, accepting him. Seifer left  
  
the decision to look at him solely up to Zell, and with  
  
every stroke of his body within his Seifer felt the strain  
  
ease from Zell's muscles and another kind of tension take  
  
over, felt the rapid beat of his heart matching his,  
  
felt Zell melt beneath him....  
  
Slowly, Zell turned his head. Slowly, his lashes  
  
fluttered open, and while the moisture shimmering in his  
  
expressive blue eyes tore at Seifer, it also offered him a  
  
whole lot of reassurance. There wouldn't be tears if Zell  
  
were indifferent to him.  
  
NEXT 


	23. Chapter Eight page two

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Eight: Page Two  
  
Their gazes locked as he slid his massive cock back into him, pressing  
  
higher, harder, angling his body for maximum friction  
  
and pleasure. Seifer watched Zell's every reaction, reveling in  
  
his response and his gradual climb to an intense climax.  
  
And when the spiraling sensations finally came to a peak  
  
Zell held nothing back. Zell's lips parted as he sighed Seifer's  
  
name and his head rolled back on the pillow. Clutching  
  
their clasped hands, Zell arched into his hips, taking as  
  
much of Seifer as he could. And still, Seifer watched, until  
  
Zell's shudders subsided and he couldn't hold back his own  
  
release any longer.  
  
When their passion was spent, Seifer moved off of him,  
  
giving him space, valiantly resisting the urge to pull  
  
Zell into his arms to keep him from bolting from their  
  
very emotional lovemaking. Zell didn't immediately  
  
scramble from the bed, and he took that as a very  
  
positive sign.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbow beside Zell, he pulled  
  
the sheet up around his naked body and tenderly  
  
brushed wisps of hair off his soft cheek. Morning  
  
sunlight streamed through the sheers covering the  
  
window, making Zell's skin glow. Making the vulnerability  
  
in his eyes more prominent. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Zell inhaled a deep breath, let it out slowly, but his  
  
gaze never wavered from Seifer's. "That I'm scared to death."  
  
That wasn't the answer he'd anticipated, and Seifer frowned.  
  
"Of me?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Zell bit his bottom lip, and it took him a few extra  
  
heartbeats to admit, "Of what you make me feel."  
  
Zell was being truthful, with Seifer and himself, and that  
  
was a start. "And what do I make you feel?"  
  
Zell skimmed his fingertips along the stubble lining his  
  
jaw, Zell's touch reverent. "Adored and cherished."  
  
"Let me see if I've got this right," he said, a lopsided  
  
grin curving his lips. "You're scared to death because I  
  
make you feel adored and cherished?"  
  
"Yes." He ducked his head, but not before Seifer caught the  
  
tinge of warmth pinkening Zell's cheeks. "I know it sounds  
  
silly to you, but nobody has ever made me feel that way  
  
before. I've never let anyone close enough."  
  
NEXT 


	24. Chapter Eight page three conlusion

All Night Long  
  
Chapter Eight: Page Three  
  
Was he letting Seifer that close? Hope and elation  
  
mingled. Tucking his index finger beneath Zell's chin, Seifer  
  
brought Zell's gaze back to his. "The way I see things,  
  
sweetheart, you have two choices. You can walk away and  
  
chalk up this incredible night to one hell of a  
  
provocative affair, or you can take a chance on me. On  
  
us. Either way I'll accept your decision." His chest  
  
tightened as he waited for Zell to answer.  
  
"I don't want to give up my new job." A wealth of doubts  
  
chased across his features. "My aspirations. My goals.  
  
I've worked too hard to walk away from what I've  
  
achieved."  
  
Now that Seifer knew his deepest fears, he felt better  
  
equipped to cater to Zell's insecurities. "Nobody ever said  
  
you had to give up anything, Zell. I've never been  
  
one of those macho guys who makes unreasonable demands.  
  
And one of the things I love about you is your  
  
determination and drive to succeed, and your  
  
independence. Those are admirable traits, and I know  
  
that given time, you'll use that same persistence to  
  
make sure our relationship works, too."  
  
"I'm willing to try, because I can't bring myself to  
  
walk out that door and never look back."  
  
"We'll take this relationship slow and easy. One day at  
  
a time," Seifer reassured him. He ran a gentle finger down  
  
the slope of Zell's nose, his heart overflowing with so  
  
much passion and affection for this man that he  
  
couldn't contain it. "I love you, Zell."  
  
Zell's eyes grew wide, his expression tentative, fragile.  
  
Disbelieving. "You love me?"  
  
Seifer wondered if anyone had ever said those words to him  
  
before. "Yeah, I love you." His voice was strong and  
  
sure. "Is that going to be a problem?" Because he  
  
planned to tell Zell often.  
  
"No, not at all." His voice caught as Zell's eyes grew  
  
misty once again, but this time his tears were born of  
  
happiness. "How did I get so lucky with you?"  
  
Seifer grinned down at him. "Don't ever doubt for one second  
  
that I'm the lucky one."  
  
Zell laughed, the sound incredibly sweet to Seifer's ears. "I  
  
love you, too, Seifer Almasy."  
  
He didn't have to ask if Zell meant the declaration,  
  
because the emotion shone bright in his eyes for all the  
  
world to see. And it was all Seifer needed to know — that  
  
Zell was his, now and forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
